


This Is My Dream Come True

by courageous_boss



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Drummer Roy Harper, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Multi, Non linear plot, Panic Attacks, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Polyamory, Student Wally West, adding tags as I go, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageous_boss/pseuds/courageous_boss
Summary: true intimacyis about opening upand giving, aboutlisteningand being vulnerable,about breath and bodyand being in the momentwhere love lives.- Mark Anthony---Or Dick, Wally and Roy move in together.Note: chapters are not linked, more of a series of events that occur.





	This Is My Dream Come True

They took the bus, squished together in a two-seater. A young boy tugged on his mother’s sleeve, eyes alit with excitement. She was preoccupied with her phone, looking worn down after a long day, but Wally managed to wink conspiratorially at him as he pulled Dick further into his lap. Their giggling and squealing increased, gaining the attention of a prudish old woman who wasn’t as pleased with their behaviour, lips turning down in a frown and tutting disapprovingly.

When the bus pulled up to their stop, Wally ruffled the young boy’s hair on his way out, following behind Dick and Roy with a pep in his step. They laughed and whispered nonsense to each other, and Dick even managed to get Roy to humor some of his lamest jokes. Their cheeks were pink and their hair was fluffed by the time they landed in front of room 307 of the apartment building.

“Wally, the key,” Roy held his hand out.

Dick ducked behind Roy when Wally frowned and said, “Dick said he was picking up the keys.”

Roy turned on his shortest partner, looking an inch away from being completely done with their antics, so Dick pushed out a strange, breathy laugh, face turned into a guilty thing that Roy definitely didn’t like.

“What did you do? Did you forget them?” Roy asked. He focused on his breathing. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. No need to get worked up. This was supposed to be a nice day; Dick being a little forgetful wasn’t going to ruin it.

“Actually, no, I didn’t,” Dick fessed up, the pink on his cheeks deepening to red. With a bashful quirk to his lips, he dug around in his pockets, pulling out the keys. “I just thought that it would be nice to add some personality to them. It’s our first shared home, you know. I just wanted it to be special. They didn’t come out too dumb. At least, Alfred said it was okay. Jason didn’t really agree. Anyway...”

He handed Roy and Wally a key each, holding his own tucked away in his fist. He’d painted them, drawing on little patterns. For Wally, he’d painted on some constellations, little stars strewn over the metal. For Roy, he’d made a botched attempt of painting on the logo for his band.

“I know, I know,” Dick cut in when there was a beat of silence, “It’s dumb and probably embarrassing. I have a tub of paint remover so you can take it off—”

Wally dropped a short kiss on Dick’s rambling lips, smiling smugly when he pulled away, “Can you stop talking for a second?”

When Dick nodded, mute and dazed, Roy leaned in to place his own kiss on Dick’s lips. “They’re great, babe. I love mine.”

“Me too,” Wally offered up, reaching for Dick’s curled fingers. “Let me see yours.”

Dick blushed impossible darker, slackening his fingers and giggling a bit hysterically as Wally and Roy stared at his key. He’d painted their initials on, so it read: DG+WW+RH.  

Wally couldn’t help himself; Dick was standing there with pink cheeks and a shy smile, fingers fumbling around. His stomach grew full and warm, feeling so lucky to have these two boys at his side, committing for the long run. He reached out, grabbing at Dick to lift him bridal style. Roy got the hint, unlocking the door and stepping back to let Wally pass.

Dick was shrieking and squirming as Wally crossed into the apartment and said, “It’s good luck to carry your lover over the threshold.”

As expected, Dick just blushed harder, blood rushing to his cheeks. He ducked his head into Wally’s chest, relaxing into his arms was Roy came up behind them. Roy wrapped his arms around the pair, looking over their apartment. Their first apartment as a couple and their first, major stepping stone for a future together. He wouldn’t trade their relationship and all its quirkiness and love for anything.

-

-

-

The first order of business was setting up the master bedroom. With three people, the bed had monopolized most of the budget because Roy had insisted that: “I need enough room. You two flail around in your sleep and may the good Lord have mercy on you if I get a foot in my crotch. Again,” and Wally had turned the trip into a rendition of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, hopping from bed to bed and dealing out judgments about too soft, too lumpy, too stiff until he’d chosen one of the more expensive mattresses and deemed it just right.

They finished up the last of their unpacking. Alfred had gifted a warm quilt for the bed and Wally had been in charge of interior decorating. Roy stuck to stocking their wardrobes in the proper order, separating Dick’s uniforms from their everyday clothes. Dick, bless his soul, had tried to help but he’d made Wally screech when he’d offered up a suggestion for the mat and Roy had nearly whacked him when he’d sorted the socks into pairs that didn’t match but, in his opinion, looked good together. Instead, he was tasked with setting out the small trinkets they’d brought and keeping out of the way.

“Where should we put this?” Dick asked, holding up a rather unappealing ceramic elephant. It was shiny and painted in an outrageous splatter of fluorescent colours, hardly resembling the animal.

Roy and Wally shared a glance, Roy glaring and Wally offering a sheepish smile.

“Um, you can put it on the table on your side of the bed,” Wally offered.

Roy groaned, rubbing an exhausted hand over his face. He’d won a round of Rock Paper Scissors to avoid having to tell Dick that no, they weren’t keeping his ridiculous, unsightly knickknacks in their room. But Wally had very obviously failed to uphold his end of the agreement, so Roy found himself facing up to his younger partner’s excited smile.

“Why don’t we put in the guest room?” Roy offered instead, aiming for a middle ground.

Dick’s smile fell into a tiny version of its previous state, eyes shifting suspiciously between Roy and Wally until, “Do you two even know what this is?”

Roy heaved in a dramatic sigh, falling onto the bed and sprawling out. He waved a hand to prompt Dick to share his story when he and Wally just gaped at him.

“When B first took me in, he wasn’t very good at talking to people. Especially traumatized nine-year-olds,” Dick started, voice going thin and airy the way it always did when he spoke about those few, early years of his childhood. Roy pushed up onto his elbows to see him properly and Wally stiffened his shoulders. “I wasn’t very cooperative either, so I can't blame him too much. One day, Alfred hauled us down to the mall and said we weren’t allowed to come home until dinner. We ended up going to a pottery barn. One thing led to another and,” Dick held the elephant higher, “Zitka was born.”

“So, you made this when you were nine? It actually looks pretty good then,” Wally mused, reaching out to run a careful finger along the delicate curl of the trunk.

Dick snorted, fixing his eyes on Roy as he delivered the hook, “Actually, B made this one. He keeps the one I made in his office.”

Roy’s eyes widened comically, and his mouth fell open. Distantly, he registered Wally and Dick snickering, but he was more occupied picturing Dick’s guardian with his huge shoulders and stubby fingers painting the monstrosity in Dick’s hands. “Let’s keep in the sitting room, then. Everyone deserves to see this.”

By the time Roy and Wally had finished the majority of the work, Dick had put together some sandwiches and had set up a movie. They piled onto the couch, warm and tired, snuggling in close. As the biggest, Roy took up the most space, curling his knees up and tucking his feet behind Wally’s back. Wally occupied the opposite side of the couch, mirroring his position. Dick fussed about, setting up the tv and ensuring everyone had drinks and enough food before slouching into the space between his boyfriends. They curled around each other, happy and content and totally in love. Nothing life could though at them could defeat them, as long as they had a promise of moments like these, nestled with warmth and affection and dedication.


End file.
